


Talk To Me.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, In text, It's rated M for mild depictions of violence., Nightmares, adrimi, mentions of Nino, mentions of marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: A few months after Adrien’s father is revealed to be Hawkmoth and justice is served, Adrien deals with the aftermath. He withdraws from friends and someone comes knocking unexpectedly at his door.





	Talk To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Not stated, but they’re around nineteen in this au, approximately a year after they graduate from Collège Françoise Dupont. The song that inspired (and the lyrics that are used later) come from Cavetown's "Talk to Me". I'm not very creative with titles, as you can see.
> 
> Also, the nightmares are referenced (ex. like deaths) so just a big heads up before you read. Also, a fun note: have you checked out Marinette's Instagram?

* * *

The nightmares begin a few months after his father is in prison and Adrien cuts off all contact with him, sending his letters back to him, not bothering to open them and he doesn’t care enough to visit his father.

He doesn’t deserve it after everything he put him through.

Nathalie is also gone, in prison, charged with being an accomplice to his father. 

The only people he has left are his friends and Gorilla. Gorilla gives him the love his father never bothered to extend towards him. His friends offer him as much comfort as they can, but it doesn’t stop the nightmares that become an almost nightly occurrence. Adrien doesn’t know what to do or how to talk about them. So he pulls back from them and contact between them becomes less and less. 

It ranges from his father, as Hawkmoth, holding Ladybug by the neck, strangling her, to losing his friends because of his father. He has nightmares about all the akumas, but the one that haunts him the most is Riposte, when his father akumatized Kagami. It was something he hated his father for the most, putting his girlfriend through that whole ordeal and Adrien ripped any photos of his father he had left.

Some are more graphic and leave him weeping for hours in his bed. He wakes up, gasping for air, forgetting how to breathe, and he misses Plagg. Plagg was gone, along with his ring, back to the Guardian. Plagg would know what to say and Adrien finds himself in the restroom at one a.m., splashing cold water on his face to try to erase those images from his head. 

His friends reach out to him, but he feels like he’s slowly losing them, too, with each passing day. 

* * *

[Missed Call from: **Kagami <3**]

[Text from: **Kagami <3** (Hey, Adrien, wanted to…)]

[Text from **Kagami <3** (If u need to talk, I'm here.)]

[Missed call from **Kagami <3**]

[Text from **Kagami <3** (are u ok? you’ve been ki…)]

[Missed Call from: **Kagami <3**]

[Text from **Kagami <3** (it’s been a while, just wa…)]

[Missed Call from: **inspiring.designer** ]

[Text from **inspiring.designer** : (Kagami’s worried…)]

[Missed Call from **dj.nino** ]

[Text from **dj.nino** : (dude, pick up ur phone, pls.)]

[Text from **dj.nino** : (we’re all worried abt u)]

[Text from **dj.nino** : (we love you and we’ll be here when…)]

[Missed Call from: **Kagami <3**]

[Text from **Kagami <3**: (we can talk whenever you’d like.)]

[Text from **Kagami <3**: (In person or thru the phone.)]

[Text from **Kagami <3**: (I’ll be here until ur ok.)]

[Text from **Kagami <3**: (I love u. take care.)]

* * *

Adrien felt himself go numb as he scrolled through countless messages from the past few weeks and all that flashed through his mind are the nightmares of losing them. It’s early in the morning and he’s awake, woken up again by another nightmare. 

This time he dreamt he lost Kagami, and he took a long, cold shower to shower to shake that feeling off of his chest, but it lingered and clawed at his insides. The thought of losing his girlfriend, his love, was too much for him, and he called her, knowing it would go to voicemail.

“I love you.” His voice is cracking as the nightmare replays in his head. “More than you could ever know. I’m sorry I haven’t been answering anything. It’s been really difficult to process everything and I don’t know how to tell you I have nightmares and it might seem like something trivial I shouldn’t be letting get to me, but they frighten me and I- I have to go. I’m sorry, Kagami. I love you.”

He needs help; he knows it, but he doesn’t feel strong enough to ask for it. 

* * *

“I’m here to see Adrien.” Gorilla answered the door to see one of Adrien’s old friends (or was it girlfriend?) at the door.

“Isn’t it a little late, or a bit too early?” Gorilla looks around, seeing if this was a prank of some sort.

“I’m Kagami. I bring you offerings. You don’t breathe a word to my mother that I was here and you can keep them.” She hands him some limited edition figurines (something Marinette had told her would guarantee him doing whatever she asked when they were younger and Kagami had remembered), and Gorilla let her in.

* * *

He’s sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to control his breathing. He’s stripped off the rest of his clothes and he’s in a pair of boxers and a tank top. He’s too hot, and he’s too cold, and he can’t fall asleep. He doesn’t want to fall asleep. He can’t fall asleep.

“Adrien.” A familiar voice is at his door and he jumps up, surprised that she was in his house, at his door

“Come in.” Adrien calls out, running to the restroom to throw cold water on his face, trying to think straight.

“I came to check in on you. I got your voicemail.” Kagami enters the restroom as he’s wiping his face with a towel and he doesn’t know what to say. 

So he lies through his teeth.

“I’m doing alright, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll drive you home.” Adrien tries to pull his lips into a smile, but fails drastically.

“You’ve read everyone’s texts, you just haven’t answered and everyone’s worried sick about you. You don't allow anyone to see you and I had to bribe Gorilla to let me in. You look awful. You have bags under your eyes and your eyes paint a picture of suffering..” Kagami pointed out sharply, and he tried not to let it get under his skin, knowing that this was her way of showing affection, but he was exhausted and he was on the verge of tears.

“I don’t have to look perfect all the time. I’m allowed to look like shit.” He bites his tongue right after he spat out those words, beginning to apologize repeatedly. She’s unfazed by it, though, and takes him by the hand and he sits with her on the bed.

* * *

“I’m not the one you’re angry at. You’re angry at your father.You’re angry at all the times he couldn’t be your father because he was terrorizing people instead of being there for you. You’re angry at his broken promise of being there for each other after your mother’s passing away. You’re angry that he lied when you confronted him about being Hawkmoth and how he still continued to lie and deny, even after he was caught.”

“But you don’t have to isolate yourself, like he did to you, Adrien. I know that’s what feels normal, but there’s people that care about-” Kagami is interrupted mid-sentence when Adrien wraps his arms around her waist and holds onto her for dear life.

“He left me with all these stupid nightmares and I dreamt I lost you and I feel weak for letting it all get to me. Even when he’s miles away, he still manages to make me feel weak and isolated.” Adrien’s voice is muffled, pressed against her and Kagami cups his cheek, stroking his face lightly with her thumb.

She doesn’t notice that he’s crying until he’s sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. And in the dark, with the moonlight peeking through his window, she reciprocates his embrace, stroking his hair and soothing him with her voice. 

“You don’t have to pretend to be strong, just like you don’t have to look presentable all the time.” Something sparks in Kagami and she sings softly, “ _Let your words release your pain. You and I will share the weight, growing stronger day by day. It’s so dark outside tonight, build a fire warm and bright…_ ”

He doesn’t say a word, just continues to cry, but Kagami doesn’t care that he doesn’t speak. She just wants him to be okay. She kisses the top of his head when his body stops trembling so much and it’s only small shudders. He’s still holding onto her and Kagami is still embracing him when he falls asleep. 

His head rests on her lap and he’s curled up on the bed, his face is no longer as worried, and Kagami can see the wrinkles on his forehead, probably from crying so hard late at nights. She wishes she had been there to hold him for every single night he cried out in his sleep, and she wants so badly to take his hurt away.

But all she can do is try to help and be there for him. She’s here for him now and she’s going to help him get through it all, until he feels alright again. His face is wet, teardrops splattered all over, and it’s not his own tears that caused it.

Kagami leans down and places a light kiss on his cheek as she closes her eyes, and she whispers, “I’m here, Adrien. You’re not alone.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I just joined an Adrimi server, and it gave me the big push I needed to finish this WIP up from a couple months ago. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Have a wonderful day/night! <3


End file.
